The Call
by pegbronco
Summary: A promise between them, being kept.


I don't own the boys…

But love to play with them.

The Call

By Pegbronco

With watchful eyes and a soft hold, Captain Dobey and Huggy protectively walked along side and gently guided the grief stricken detective up the stairs to the apartment. Holding him up as the universe pushed him downward. He wavered as his world swirled out of control.

It had only been a few pain filled hours since the loss. He had been allowed to stay and hold onto his partner's body, cradling him at his chest. He slowly rocked him, whispering to him, trying to soothe the pain that was building. Then the realization of his loss erupted into his heart and soul. The raw emotions of grief overpowered him. The wailfull screams poured out of him as he held tight to his friend's lifeless body. The cries of a heart being ripped apart ricocheted off the buildings around them. Sorrow swept into those that watched as the scene unfolded in front of them. Everyone's heart broke as they stood and watched as he lovingly held onto the body of his friend, partner, soul mate.

Now he stumbled forward. His steps shaky. His legs no longer had the strength to hold him up. His body working on a subconscious level. His conscious mind voided of all else, with the exception of that of the other half of his soul. It was now lost from him. His heart had dropped to a depth that he had never been. It was a dark, secluded, empty world. He needed that reassuring presence, the touch, the eye contact, his anchor. But he was now alone. The absence of his extension, left him off balanced and dislodged.

They got the door opened and he slowly walked to the desk chair and sat.

"Son, I think that you should wash up and change," the captain quietly urged.

"No," softly escaped the man that was now an empty shell of himself.

He sat and looked down at the blood on his hands. Stained with his beloved partner's life fluids. The blood that had ran wild and hot through his body. The fluid had ran as smooth as their lives together. He ran his hand down his shirt that too was stained. The blood soaked through to his chest, staining the skin over his heart. The blood trying to reach into his own body to join his own.

_Starsk…if something was to happen to me and you were left behind, would you make the call to my parents?_

_Hutch, you know that nothing is going to happen._

_Please. Would you make that call? I would rather it come from you._

_Sure Blondie. And I would rather you make the call to Ma. You know your practically part of the family. I think that she would rather hear it from you too._

He looked over at the phone. His hand, shaking with despair, reached out for the receiver of the phone. Hesitation enveloped his mind. It was then brought back and rested at his chest.

The lack of air in his empty chest strangled him. A deep breath was inhaled.

He reached out again. His fingers looped around the phone.

"I can make the call son." The soft saddened voice of the captain was heard as if in a distant world.

"No, from me." was so soft that it was almost inaudible.

He laid the receiver down on the table and placed his hand over the dial. His mind tried to concentrate on the number, though he had dialed it many times before, he was unable to recall it. His mind was numb.

Captain Dobey softly nudged the hand away and dialed the number. A grateful look from the empty blue eyes went up to meet the dark moist eyes of his superior officer.

He placed the phone to his ear. He swallowed hard, trying to ease down the red hot tears that chocked the life from him. He had to do this. It had to come from him.

"Hello… M…Mrs. Starsky… it's Kenneth…" The formality of using his given name told her all she needed to know. In the past it had always been Kenny or Hutch. But for Hutch to give her his given name, and the soft stumble in his voice, she knew instantly what was coming.

"Kenneth…?"

"He's with his father now…. I'm s…so sorry. I couldn't get to him in time…." The pain of what he just told her and the truth that he couldn't protect his partner shoot a hole into his heart. His world distorted in front of him. His hand slowly dropped down to his lap.

Captain Dobey retrieved the phone from him. He would have to finish the call.

Huggy carefully reached down and gently took his arm and pulled him up. Hutch blindly allowed himself to be guided to the bedroom.

He sat heavily down on the bed then folded into himself. He would then join his partner soon after.

END


End file.
